The invention relates to a system of form bodies for use as toy building blocks, decorative objects, in particular for display use, furniture structures, sculptural building components etc., in which each form body has the shape of a polyhedron, in which polygonal side faces with each other form polyhedral outward extending protuberances and/or polyhedral inward extending recesses for assembling differently shaped bodies into spatial structures.
Such systems or building kits of geometrical form bodies are known, e.g. from DE-C-601 533, DE-A-1 907 044, DE-A-2 207 676 and from U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,292,188, 2,440,836, 3,787,996 and 4,051,621.
The disclosure of various of said references deals with systems in which the form bodies are shaped as or include pyramidal modules. Thus, DE-A-1 907 044 discloses a form body composed of two pyramidal bodies hingedly connected along an edge and DE-A-2 207 676 discloses the design of pyramidal hollow bodies by folding comparatively stiff cardboard blanks.